An act of love by Tenebrae's princess
by ScarletBlood04
Summary: Uhm, ini bagian dari jalan ceritaku untuk mendapati hati Noct. Ikuti ya


Stella POV

Stella Nox Fleuret. Itulah namaku. Dan ini ceritaku, _after the storm._

Aku stella, berasal dari negara Tenebrae ( bahasa latin, ' _darkness'_) . Pengguna _rapier _ sekaligus putri dari negara Tenebrae. Aku tipe orang selalu _straightforward_. Yeah, kebanyakan membicarakan apa yang ada di dalam kepala.

Noctis Lucis Caelum. Pangeran terakhir dari garis generasi keluarga Lucis. Menjaga kristal kerajaannya. Dia tipe yang berlawanan denganku. Lucu. Seperti anak kecil menurutku.

Aku tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutku agar tidak terlalu keras. Sebuah tangan menepuk kepalaku.

" Kenapa tertawa, hah ? ". Rambut hitam kebiruan. Baju modern. Matanya berwarna biru jernih. Noct.

Aku membalikkan badanku. " eyy , nggak apa kok. Cuman teringat hal yang lucu. ".

" So.. ". Noctis berlagak keren lagi, tanpa sadar aku tertawa lagi. " Nani ... kenapa tertawa lagi ? ".

" Noctis – sama. Kau mau ikut ke reuni Square Enix Gakuen ? "

" Berhentilah menyebutku –sama, panggil Noct saja. Mungkin ... Aku banyak tugas setelah ini .. ". Noctis merapikan beberapa selebaran kertas yang dibawanya.

Sedikit kecewa sih .. " Yah ... kalau nggak ada kamu, aku sendirian .. ". Noctis pasti nggak kuat dengan _agyeo _wanita berambut blonde-pirang didepannya.

" Mu – mungkin aku bisa menyempatkan untuk datang .. ", Wajahnya merah karena malu. Khekehe, kena kau.

" Jinjja ? Watashi wa anata ga kuru yō ni jikan o totte yorokonde kurete ureshī. Aku tunggu pada reuni itu ya. ". Aku melangkah pergi dengan riang. _Honestly, _walaupun aku bisa menjebak Noct untuk datang. Jujur, aku benar – benar ingin dia datang pada reuni itu. Akhir – akhir ini, Noct terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebagai pangeran terakhis keluarga Lucis. Sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum. Aku ingin mengembalikan Noct seperti semula.

" Hee, jadi kau menggunakan _agyeo_ untuk menarik Noct agar datang ke reuni ? " ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Tifa Namanya. Dari Final Fantasy 7.

" Uhm. Efektif sekali. Bagaimana dengan Cloud-sama ? " tanyaku balik.

" Ehey, dia akan datang kok. Kami janjian ketemu di belakang halaman Gakuen. Jangan kesana ya. " jawab Tifa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

" Oke, Tifa-san. ". Setelah sedikit berbincang dengan Tifa. Aku segera kembali ke rumah alias istanaku untuk persiapan reuni besok. Jadi wanita, persiapannya cukup merepotkan. Rias, gaun, accesories, keperluan barang, tentunya _Style_.

" Euh ... riasannya yang natural. Untuk gaun aku ingin memakai gaun putih sampai lutut, gaun yang kupakai saat awal bertemu denganmu, Noct. " Gumamku. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara ketukan kamarku. Lantas, aku membukanya.

Pria bertubuh tinggi. Rambutnya hitam dan memakai kacamata. Ignis. Dia teman baik Noctis.

" A .. ada apa ? malam – malam begini ? ".

" Bukan, hal penting. Noct – sama tengah bekerja hingga larut. Bukankah, alangkah baiknya jika kau menemaninya. ".

Aku berbinar. Ignis tahu benar apa yang kupikirkan. Tanpa basa – basi aku langsung pergi menuju ruangan Noctis.

BRAK. Noctis terlihat kaget.

" Oi, sozoshi ! kenapa kau datang tengah malam begini ? "

" Hehehe, aku mau menemanimu yang sibuk ini. Mungkin aku bisa bantu. "

" Nggak usah. Kau seorang lady sekarang, hal seperti ini pasti mengganggumu. " ujar Noctis, dia membalikan badannya lalu mengerjakan tugasnya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. " Kok gitu ... kenapa ... ". Duh, gawat rasanya mau nangis. Masih kutahan, sih. Tapi, ... nggak beberapa lama pasti keluar.

Noctis berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah panik yang berusaha tuk tenang. " Bukan begitu maksudku .. ". Air mataku mulai keluar. Lantas, aku keluar dari ruangan dan berlari sekencang mungkin menuju kamar. Lalu mengunci pintu kamar dari luar. Sambil menunduk di sebelah kasur. Aku berusaha memberhentikan tangisku.

" Ukh, memalukan. Aku menangis didepan Noctis. Dia pasti membenciku ... " risihku. " Besok ... bagaimana aku harus berhadapan dengan nya ? ". Aku mulai berdiri kembali lalu memperagakan suatu dialog.

Act 1. _shy_

" Euhmm, Noct-sama ... Gomene. Aku tidak bermaksud menangis ... "

Act 2. _brave_

" Yo, Noctis ! Maaf ya ! "

Act.3 _angry_

" Minta maaf nggak !? Gara – gara kamu, aku jadi nangis tau ! "

Act 4. _cold_

" ... Gomen ... "

Akh ! Kenapa ini harus terjadi sih !? Udah, ah. Tidur aja.

"Sorehanandesuka? Kamu kelihatan lesu, Stella – chan. " kata Tifa.

" Uhh ... begini "

...

" Oh, masalah kecil kok jadi besar, sih. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ? "

" Minta maaf ? Diam saja ? benci dia ? jauhi dia ? dekati dia ? Mo, shiranai ! " keluhku. Tifa mengelus kepalaku.

" Taichobudaiyo. Apapun itu, semua pasti baik – baik saja. ".

Jam sekolah berakhir. Aku enggan pulang ke asrama FF versus 13. Nggak _mood_. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sekitar taman. Tapi, kalau nggak siap – siap sekarang ... aku nggak bisa bersiap – siap untuk reuni. Jigoku, watashi wa mō kinishinai.

Tiga jam berlalu. Hari semakin gelap. Pada Square Gakuen. Kembang api mulai dinyalakan. Tanda acaranya sudah dimulai. Disana kelihatan ramai, penuh sorak. Disini terlihat sunyi. Aku ditemani kunang – kunang malam yang indah. Sambil bergumam.

" Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan aku .. ". Aku menatap langit malam. " Selamanya. ". " Tapi, Noct. Aku nggak memintamu untuk memaafkan aku. Tapi, asal kamu bahagia. Aku sudah lega. Mungkin, disana kau bersenang – senang dengan gadis jelita tipemu yang tidak cerewet sepertiku. Tapi, kalau itu memang membuatmu senang. Aku juga senang. ". Air mataku mulai turun lagi.

Brast. Sebuah jubah hangat menipukku dengan lembut. Aku membalikkan badan. Noctis ! Hah ! Aku segera berdiri menjauhinya.

" Siapa yang akan bersenang – senang ? Dan siapa yang tidak akan memaafkanmu selamanya, hah ? ". Noctis mendekatiku dengan pelan.

" Ma .. maaf, aku ... aku hanya bergumam sendiri. Hehe, nggak usah dipedulikan ya. Oya, kenapa Noctis nggak ke tempat reuni. Sudah dimulai, lho. " kataku sambil tersenyum nakal. Ini ... sama sekali berlawanan dengan isi hatiku.

Noctis melihatku dengan tajam. " Lalu, kamu ? Aku nggak mungkin membiarkan seorang wanita sepertimu sendiri. "

" Noctis-sama menyindirku, ya ? Aku bisa bela diri kok. "

" Bukan dalam arti bahaya, tapi .. "

Aku melihat wajah Noctis yang merah karena malu. Lucu. " Noct, aku suka sama wajahmu yang selalu jujur dengan isi hatimu. Lucu. " kataku tanpa sadar. Senyumnya mulai muncul.

" Begitukah ? "

Aku mengagguk. " Iya. Tapi, karena reuni sudah dimulai. Kita rayakan berdua, yuk. "

" Boleh, asal ada kamu aku nggak butuh apa – apa. "

Egh ? Salah dengar nih ? Noctis memegang erat tanganku. Kami berdua berjalan sama – sama menuju asrama. Entah, kami rayakan dengan cara apa – apa. Tapi, dengan berdua seperti ini kami siap menghadapi apapun.

Yah, pelan – pelan saja garis Romance kami berdua. Tunggu di ceritaku berikutnya ya. Judulnya ' _A special day for me ? ' _. Author.

_End for this, but continued to other story. GANBATE_ !


End file.
